<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reap what you sow by roguewonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935292">Reap what you sow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder'>roguewonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Gardens &amp; Gardening, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bodhi, getting dirty, like actual dirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodhi finds Cassian after a day of gardening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reap what you sow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the help of a few other rebels, Bodhi had started a garden in the hopes of improving the meals on base. It was a lot of work, but when Bodhi wasn’t doing cargo runs, it gave him something to do. Each day for the past few months, Bodhi spent hours combing over the soil, pulling out any suspecting weeds and watering. </p><p>
  <span>The garden was thriving, and by Bodhi’s estimates, they’d soon have their first crop of food. The sun was starting to set, so Bodhi grabbed up his tools and shouldered them, waking back inside by way of the hangar in the hopes that he’d some of his friends back from missions, like Jyn or Cassian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi’s heart lept when he saw Cassian’s U-wing parked near the front. He glanced around for Cassian and finally found him in deep conversation with K-2SO near the ramp. He set the tools down and approached with a big grin, always happy to see his friends safe and sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Cassian! Hi Kay! Good to see you back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian and K-2 turned and Bodhi frowned at Cassian’s expression. He looked down at himself and couldn’t find anything wrong other than being sweaty and covered in dirt, his coveralls rolled down and tied to the waist and his tank top on underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What’s wrong? Is there a giant bug on me or something?” Bodhi asked in a slight panic. K-2SO rolled his optics to Cassian and then Bodhi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cassian is aroused by your appearance. His body temperature and heart rate has sped up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi brought his dirty hands to his face to cover his blush and the Adam’s apple in Cassian’s neck bobbed. Cassian slapped Kay’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Organics,” K-2SO said, shaking his head and walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi couldn’t believe K-2, and furthermore he didn’t think there was any possible way Cassian had feelings for him. Cassian was Bodhi’s secret crush. The man couldn’t possibly like Bodhi back. They stood silently for a few moments, Bodhi still not fully believing what was going on.</span>
</p><p>“Well, this was awkward. I’m…I’m gonna go wash up before supper. See you later, Cassian.” </p><p>
  <span>Bodhi turned and bent down to pick up all his tools, and saw Cassian had followed him. Bodhi heard an unmistakable humming coming from Cassian’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk, Bodhi,” Cassian finally said. Bodhi shouldered his tools and frowned. “About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, without warning, Cassian grabbed his face and kissed him. Cassian’s lips were soft and hungry and Bodhi couldn’t help but hum. Was this really happening. They parted, panting, and Bodhi shifted the tools on his shoulder. He cleared his throat as he looked at Cassian, his eyes lidded, his cheeks flushed and his lips red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What uh...what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian cupped a hand under Bodhi’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get those tools put away and then I’ll tell you about how sexy you look right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-okay,” Bodhi finally managed, his heart racing. “I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that there was more than one benefit to starting a garden. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>